Betrothed
by DudeIRock
Summary: To save the family honor Draco Malfoy is betrothed to the rich pureblood heiress of the Castillo dynasty in Spain. Who would have thought that maybe Draco's new bride would be even more arrogant, self centered, and rude than he is.
1. Betrothed

**I don't think I really should have to say this, but, "I do not own Harry Potter (duh) I'm not making money off of this story. The end."**

**Also, there are some spanis words in here and I couldn't figure out how to do the thing over the n's so if you know how, tell me, if you don't, don't crap yourself over it because if I could do it I would. **

It was odd, to say the least, that Narcissa Malfoy was calling her son to the drawing room at such a late hour. It was particularly odd, not because of the time, but because of the fact that Narcissa and her son had not spoken since the day she had told him of the task given to him by Lord Voldemort. Ever since that day Narcissa had been going off on extended trips to some far away destination, often without telling Draco, but he did not mind seeing as her presence did not bring him any closer to the final goal of killing Albus Dumbledore.

As Draco descended the long circular staircase of Malfoy Manor his mind raced with thoughts of what his mother could possibly want now. His mother, who had spent fifteen years fawning over him, had suddenly cut off all contact. Draco had scarcely seen her all summer, and though his desire to talk to anyone was not high, he did wish that his mother would at least pretend to pay the same sort of attention to him as she used to. He rounded the corner toward the drawing room, eagerly anticipating the long awaited meeting with his mother.

Maybe the Dark Lord has taken back his request. Draco thought hopefully. Maybe he's found someone else.

He slowly opened the old wooden door and leaned his head into the room. His mother was sitting in a large red armchair by the fire, and didn't bother to turn as he entered the room.

"Come in Draco," She drawled, "I've been expecting you."

"Yes Mother." Draco said, sitting down in the armchair next to her.

"As you know," His mother began, "I have been gone for most of the summer, trying to restore the family name."

Oh, so that's what she's been doing. Draco thought.

"It was your father's wish to see that the Malfoy named be preserved even through the latest…humiliation." Her face tightened at the last word.

"And what…" Draco began, "Did he have in mind?"

"A wedding" She said curtly, "not now of course, but an arrangement, with some pureblood family to insure the success and pure blood of the Malfoy line."

Draco was quite taken aback. A marriage? To whom? When? How? He was only sixteen years old, how could his parents be thinking about marriage? With all of the things he has to worry about now he has to deal with a fiancée?

"So I'm—I'm—" Draco stammered.

"Betrothed." His mother finished his sentence for him.

"Let me guess." Draco said, trying to retain his cool, "Pansy Parkinson?"

His mothers lips tightened, "No"

"No?" Draco repeated, "But I always thought we were sort of an…informal…agreement."

"Well," His mother began, choosing her words carefully, "you were. But ever since the…incident…with your father…the Parkinson's seem to feel that…"

"I'm not suitable for their daughter." Draco sighed sinking more deeply into his chair.

"Who is it then? The Boots? Their daughter is a bit young, but I suppose after a few years she'll be a nice girl. The McNabbs? I've met their daughter once or twice, but she's a Hufflepuff . Please don't say the Bulstrode's mother I'd take a Granger over her."

"No" Mrs. Malfoy said. "I had to go a little…er…farther out of my way to find…"

"A family that would have me?" Draco said solemnly.

"Well its just…with the current circumstance in Britain…" His mother tried to explain.

"It's alright mother. I understand." Draco said, trying to save them both the humiliation.

Narcissa Malfoy drew in a deep breath. "Her name is Adelina Castillo. She is from an old pureblood family that lives in southern spain. She attends La Escuela de Magica in Spain which is a highly prestigious all girls academy. She is fluent in English, French, and Latin, and she is also, from what I have seen, extremely beautiful."

Draco paused for a moment, "And why would a woman so reputable choose to have me as her fiancée?"

His mother got a strange look on her face, as if she was trying to figure out exactly the right words to say. "Well, Draco, it seems that Miss Castillo is…err…well…"

Draco had never seen his mother stammer before, and was wondering what could possibly be so bad that she could not find a nice way to say it.

"Well…she's…not very nice…"

Draco almost burst out into laughter, "Mother, I'm not very nice."

"Well…" She said. "I suppose you'll have to meet her and see for yourself. She arrives tomorrow."

Draco's stomach did a flip. "Tomorrow? Tomorrow? How could you do this mother? I'm not in the least bit ready I have so many things…"

His mother held up her hand. "Do not argue with me. Don't you think I understand the situation that you are in? Her father insisted on her coming to live with us tomorrow. As she will be attending Hogwarts this year…"

"She will be WHAT?" Draco cried.

It was one thing to have to give up searching for a way to kill Dumbledore for a few days, but to be distracted by some pretty Spanish Senorita during the school year, how was he supposed to get anything done.

"Draco, how do you expect to get to know your fiancée if you don't spend any time with her? I don't want to hear anymore about it. Now go up to bed and get some rest, I want you looking your best tomorrow."

"But…Mother…"Draco protested.

"Goodnight, Draco" his mother said finally, and she got up and exited the room.

Draco, however, remained by the fire for at least another two hours wondering about what this new development could possibly mean for his life.

Adelina Maria Castillo came from the most pure line of wizards in Spain, and she did not let anyone forget it. She was an exceptionally pretty girl with long curly black hair, rounded chestnut eyes, tan skin, and a slender frame. She was at the top of her class at La Escuela De Magica and attended stately balls on the weekends, while during school she studied Latin, French, and English. On the surface Adelina seemed as though she was the ideal match for any sixteen year old pureblood who was trying to keep his name from being tarnished, but underneath Adelina had one glaring personality defect. She was extremely rude.

How she had come by this rudeness, no one was quite her. Her mother was a lovely woman, who had died when Adelina was very young. Her father was an extremely handsome diplomat for the Spanish Ministry and was rumored to be one of the richest wizards in the world. Adelina had been taught from a very young age the proper way to greet, and speak to guests, but even then she rejected formal niceties for blunt, often rude, truths. Her father often left her home from balls and galas in which it was very important that he make a good impression, because to her it seemed that she need not impress anyone but rather that they needed to impress her. She didn't have very many friends because of this, but she did have a close group of girls who followed her around like puppies who she commanded as if they were her servants. They were usually stupid, rather ugly girls who felt as though being around the beautiful, intelligent pureblood made them in some way better.

Adelina had had boyfriends in the past, none of them lasting very long. Not because they wanted to give her up, but because their undying affection for her soon grew tiresome and she found that love, not matter what the circumstance, was always a sign of weakness. The idea of an arranged marriage had never once bothered Adelina. She understood that to keep the purity of her family that she would probably have to marry someone of her fathers choice. Her opinions on love also helped with the fact that her marriage had nothing to do with her own opinions. Adelina was usually a very headstrong girl who was extremely adverse to allowing others to tell her what to do. The only person who she allowed to do so was her father, because he was the only person who she even held the slightest bit of respect for.

After all, she thought, he's the one who made me as perfect as I am.

When Adelina came down for breakfast that morning, her thoughts were hardly occupied with marriage. She was annoyed about the house elf not properly fluffing her pillows, and about the fact that her ex boyfriend kept sending her owls even though her last message to him was an envelope full of dungbombs. She pulled her pink robe tightly around her, cursing the cold of old Spanish mansions and sat down at the table awaiting her father.

When Senor Castillo finally arrived he seemed abnormally happy. He was holding a letter in his hand and he sat down, not in his usually seat at the head of the table, but on the side next to Adelina.

"My darling." He said, starting off the conversation in English, "I have wonderful news."

Adelina hated when her father used English. She thought the entire language was harsh and ugly, and if her father hadn't insisted upon it, she never would have learned English in the first place.

"Yes Father?" She said, sipping her tea.

"I have wonderful news." He began. "I have found you, a husband."

Adelina almost choked on her tea. She didn't even know that her father had been looking for a husband, let alone that he'd found one.

"And?" Adelina replied, "Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy." Her father said proudly.

At this point, Adelina actually spit out her tea. "No Papi! How could you? A Malfoy? You know where their father is? Do you know who they've been linked to? Ay Dios! What have you done?"

Her fathers voice grew stern, "Well Adelina if you hadn't turned away all of the other nice Spanish boys who came to see you…"

"None of them were good enough, they were all pigs." She scoffed. "But this..this..British Malfoy I'm sure he will be no better."

"It is not your decision to make." Her father replied. "I will have Rosario pack your things."

"WHAT?" Adelina shouted, which was very rare, Adelina felt that she never need to shout to get her point across that what ever she had to say could be whispered and everyone who is worth anything would pay attention.

"You are leaving today. Now go get dressed, wear your green travel dress, that is by far the best one." With that her father left the room leaving Adelina extremely confused and extremely angry.

She rushed upstairs to put on her good dress, and though she tried to be conscious of what she was doing she couldn't help but just stare at her reflection in the mirror and wonder what this new change might mean for her life.


	2. A perfect Match

It was four o'clock in the afternoon when two loud knocks could be heard throughout Malfoy Manor. Draco had just finished slicking back his hair when his mother called for him to come downstairs. As he made his way down the staircase he could see two figures at the door, one was man about five foot two. He was slightly balding with a round belly, and his booming laugh could be heard throughout the mansion. Draco, however, was far more interested in the slender young woman that was standing to his left. Her long dark hair fell in curls around her shoulders, and her arms were crossed tightly around her chest. As Draco neared the bottom of the stairs he got his first real look at her. Her eyes were chestnut, and her flawless skin was tan. Her full lips were painted with a dark red lipstick and her body was gently curved and tone. There was one thing, however, that Draco could not place. Adelina looked distinctly unhappy to be there. Draco had never seen someone enter his home and not at least pretend to be one hundred percent delighted. Adelina, however, had her arms crossed around her chest, and her eyes were glancing at the walls and furniture with a look of definite disapproval.

As Draco entered the foyer everyone turned to look at him, including Adelina. For a moment, their eyes met. Draco felt his stomach do a flip as quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen stared back at him. Her expression, however, did not change.

"Ah! Young Draco!" Her father said, with a thick Spanish accent. "How nice to finally meet you."

Draco put out his hand to shake his future father-in-laws, "The pleasure is all mine, Sir." He said.

"Adelita, why don't you introduce yourself to Draco?" Her father coaxed.

Adelina raised one perfectly tweezed eyebrow. "Why? It's not like he does not already know who I am."

Her accent, was not as thick as her fathers, but added just the slightest bit of grace to her speech contributing to the overall perfection of her appearance.

Draco cleared his throat. "I am Draco Malfoy, very nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, anticipating the first time that the two would touch.

Adelina, however, did not take his hand, "Did you not hear me?" She said angrily, "I already know who you are, and unless this is a complete surprise to you, which I think it is not, you know who I am."

Draco pulled his hand back awkwardly. He was beginning to understand what his mother had meant by "not very nice".

"Adelina Maria!" Her father shouted, "Is that any way to greet your new fiancée?"

"Si Papi." She replied coolly. "It's exactly the way I wanted to greet my new fiancée."

"Well!" Mrs. Malfoy interjected. "I suppose I could have Draco show you to your room."

Adelina thought for a moment, "Yes, I suppose that would do."

The girl dropped her bags on the floor and started up the stairs, turning back to Malfoy, she said, "Be careful with those bags, boy, they are very valuable."

Draco stood for a moment, not quite sure what to say. No one, ever, in his entire life had ever suggested that he carry their bags. Who did this girl think she was? How dare she treat him like a common servant.

"Excuse me miss." He began scathingly. "It seems there has been some sort of mistake."

Adelina turned around and raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"It seems that you think that I am some sort of, servant, maybe you were not aware but I, in my father's absence, and the master of this house. And being so, I deserve some sort of respect."

The room fell silent as Adelina stared at him, for the first time in her life seeing someone, not as below her, but quite possibly, as an equal.

The left corner of her mouth turned up into a half smile and she let out a little bit of a laugh. "All right Master Malfoy." She said, "I'm sure you have a house elf that can carry my things, now show me to my room, I would like to get settled in."

As Draco hurried up the stairs behind Adelina, Senor Castillo turned to Mrs. Malfoy.

"You know Narcissa" he laughed, "I think we just might have created the perfect match."

Adelina quickly walked up the stairs behind Draco, trying to take in all that her new surroundings had to offer. Which was, in her opinion, little to nothing. The sprawling British mansion was nothing like the Spanish architecture of her home in Madrid. The high ceilings and the lack of sunshine in the house gave it a gloomy, old feeling. The artwork was also ancient as were the carpets, wall paper, and just about everything else in the house.

"This house is much to dark." Adelina complained, "This will not do at all."

"My mother has not had much time to clean up ever since," Draco paused, "recent events."

"The arrest of your father?" Adelina said coldly. "That is no reason for your mother to give up her duties as a woman. And besides, it is not her fault that he got caught. It was carelessness. I do not sympathize with carelessness."

"If it weren't for Harry Potter…" Draco began through gritted teeth.

"Harry Potter is a sixteen year old boy." Adelina laughed. "Your Father was a grown man, and a leader of the most powerful group of Dark Wizards in the world. He should have figured out how to handle himself."

Draco stopped in his tracks and rounded on Adelina.

"Do you fully understand where you are?" He asked. "You are in my house, my mother has allowed you to come and stay with my family. She has prepared for you to eat our food, she has had our houself give up his usual duties to make your room perfect for you. Do you understand who my father is? Don't ever let me hear you talk about him that way again."

Adelina was shocked. No one had ever spoken to her that way, not even her father. It took her a moment to regain her composure. She looked at Draco Malfoy, really for the first time. He was about an inch taller than her and had his white-blonde hair slicked back. She didn't like that style, but she did like the color of his hair. His eyes were a pale grey, and at the moment were filled with fury. Adelina even, for a moment, thought of apologizing to him. He was not the most attractive boy she had ever seen, but he was good looking in a pale, British sort of way.

"Your hair would look better down you know." She said. "From now on you should wear it down."

Malfoy looked shocked, "M—My hair?"

"Yes, your hair, the light threads that are coming out of your head. Do not slick it back, it looks silly. Let it hang down in your eyes."

The two stopped in front of an ornate red door, and stared at each other for a moment.

"Here's your room." He said gesturing to the door. "Our house elf, Darrel, should be up in a minute."

As Draco turned to leave he heard Adelina call his name one more time.

"Draco?" She called.

Draco turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Never, ever, try to give me orders again." And with that she shut the door in his face. 


	3. Unexpected Help

Draco woke up the next morning with a distinct feeling of dread pitted in his stomach. He had ignored his task for an entire day. He was one day behind in his quest to find a way to kill Albus Dumbledore. The task had been weighing on his mind ever since he had first arrived home from school. His mother had wasted no time telling him of what he was to do; she gave him no rest between the humiliating train ride home after finding out that his father had been arrested, and his arrival through the front door. Ever since the announcement that Draco would be fulfilling Lord Voldemort's ultimate request (aside from killing Harry Potter) he had been consumed with thoughts of how to do it. If he failed, he would die, if he succeeded he would be glorified more highly than any of Voldemorts other followers.

The arrival of his new bride-to-be was not a welcome intrusion into his world. Any other year he would have been delighted to have such a beautiful young woman staying in his house, only two doors down from his room. Showering, drying off, dressing, and undressing right within eyeshot of his binoculars (able to see through four layers of wall, the ultimate tool for peeping Toms). But for right now, Adelina Maria Castillo, was a distraction, a very pretty, obnoxious, rude, sarcastic, curvaceous, distraction. Draco woke up much earlier than he usually liked to, to get a head start on trying to figure out his task. He had gone through several ideas, researched in numerous books, and thought of just about everything.

_I could send him a cursed hat. _Draco thought. _No, It's much too risky_.

Draco stayed cooped up in his room for another hour and a half before his house elf arrived telling him that it was time to come down for breakfast, he left no closer to his final goal than before.

When Draco arrived in the dining hall Adelina was the only other person at the table.

"Good Morning Mr.Malfoy." She said over her porridge, "Did you sleep well?"

"Err…" Draco was taken aback by this sudden show of kindness, "Yes, and yourself?"

"It was terrible." Adelina replied. "Its much to cold on your silly little island, and I cannot stand the sheets on the bed. My sheets at home were made of the finest unicorn hairs, and my delicate skin itches when it touches any lesser fabric."

Draco cringed, "Well, I'm sorry we didn't take your delicate skin into account. I guess you'll just have to make do with the sheets we gave you."

"Make do?" Adelina laughed. "I don't 'make do' I make arrangements, my sheets shall be arriving this afternoon."

"Well, if you're so good at making arrangements why don't you arrange us out of this marriage?" Draco sneered.

Little die he know, he'd hit a nerve.

Adelina's eyes narrowed as she stared at Draco. She put down her spoon and tossed her long brown curls behind her ear.

"Do you think that I had any say in this, particular, arrangement? No, I did not. And let us not forget that it is not you, Mr. Malfoy, who is marrying lower than yourself, but I that is suffering."

With those final, piercing words Adelina left the table and stormed out of the room, leaving Draco fuming with anger.

Mrs. Malfoy entered at that exact moment and Draco, noticing her arrival, slammed his hands down on the table.

"I WILL NOT HAVE HER." He bellowed. "I CANNOT DEAL WITH SUCH AN...AN UNPLEASANT PERSON."

Mrs. Malfoy remained calm, "Do you realize the state of our family. Not one good thing has been written about us in the papers lately, but this match, this match will get us back on top. Our families' survival rests with you. With a powerful family like the Castillos linked with ours the ministry wouldn't dare touch us."

"But she's so…so…dreadful!" He stammered. "Even more so than I can take."

"You know, my sister Bellatrix was that way." Narcissa reflected. "But then our parents arranged her marriage to that Lestrang boy, and he took charge of her. Girls like Adelina just want to have a man that can control them. She's testing you for strength darling, so show her you have some."

Draco smiled at his mother, resolving to march right up to Adelina's room as soon as he was finished with his breakfast.

Adelina's room, appalled her. The rusty looking furniture, the Arthurian bedding, it was enough to make her vomit. She sat in front of the old, ornate mirror, and pulled her hair back with a pink ribbon.

_How dare that Malfoy boy_. She steamed. _How dare he act as though this was an inconvenience to him when it was her name that was being dragged through the mud. _

_Still_, Adelina mused. _He is a rather good-looking boy. Classically handsome_.

_But he is so displeasing to listen to!_ She thought. _No wonder he couldn't find a wife amongst his classmates. All of his stupid formalities, he's his parents puppet that's what he is. A little dog that they can command and teach tricks. It's pathetic really._

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She said exasperatedly, "I'm busy."

Draco Malfoy threw open the door. "We need to talk."

"About what?" She asked, applying lipstick, "I thought I made myself perfectly clear."

"Well you stormed off before I could make mine." Draco steamed. "Do you realize who you are looking at? My father may be in jail but the Malfoy family still has some powerful contacts in very, very important places."

"The Dark Lord?" Adelina laughed. "Are you threatening me with The Dark Lord?"

Draco was taken aback by her laughter. "The Dark Lord has appointed me my father's successor."

Adelina burst out with laughter, "You? The Dark Lord has appointed a sixteen year old boy, not even out of school to take over one of the highest positions in his circle? Es ridiculoso!"

Adelina continued laughing, only making Draco more angry. "For your information, I have been sent on a mission. A task coming from the Dark Lord himself."

"What?" She said, her voice suddenly becoming more subdued, "A task? From the Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, the most important task he has given anyone since—"

"Since your fathers…" Adelina trailed off.

There was an awkward pause and Adelina abruptly changed the subject. "So what do you do at this, Hogwarts?" She asked.

"My friends Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and I usually just stay in the common room. Sometimes we make fun of Potter, Weasley, and Granger, I'm a prefect and so is Pansy so I hold a pretty high position in the school."

"And by Potter you mean Harry Potter, no?" She asked.

"Yes, the golden boy Potter and his mudblood and weasel." Draco spat.

"Sounds like an interesting little group. I'll get to know them when I arrive at school."

"What?" Draco asked, astonished. "Why would you ever—a mudblood—?"

"Sometimes, you will find that very lovely people come from all walks of life, all different families even." Adelina said looking over at Draco. "It would be wise for you to learn that."

Draco was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say, so he once again changed the subject, "What did you do at your old school?"

"My friends Laurita, Maritza, and Felix used to get into all sorts of trouble." She laughed. "I didn't like any of them very much, but they followed me around so I made good use of them. Felix was particularly fond of me, it was rather annoying."

"It's the same with my friend Pansy." Draco said, "She loves me."

"Once Laurita and Maritza found this vanishing cabinet in our dormitory so we put this little gordita in there, and she came out in the kitchen, so from then on we used to go in there and steal food." Adelina laughed.

"We have one of those at Hogwarts." Draco said. "My friend got stuck in it once, he didn't come back for about a week. Said he heard footsteps and people talking while he was in there."

"Then he was probably in the second cabinet, the stupid boy, he stayed in there for a week he could have walked right out. What a silly thing for your school to allow to be lying about it some shop! Anyone could walk in and be transported right into the school, a common criminal could to it, maybe even a muggle!" Adelina fumed.

Just then, and idea hit Draco, and suddenly he knew exactly how he was going to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"I've got to run." He said anxiously, "but I will take you out tonight, for dinner, does that sound nice?"

"I suppose." Adelina replied, "hopefully there are some decent restaurants around here."

Draco, however didn't hear her. He was running out of the house about to leave for Knockturn Ally.


	4. Diagon Alley

Draco flew down the staircase to the parlor where the floo powder was kept, but was stopped by his mother.

"There have been more Dementor attacks." His mother said eagerly. "AND Florean Fortescue has been taken prisoner."

"Florean Fortescue? The man with the ice cream shop?" Draco asked.

"Filthy muggle lover, supporter of Dumbledore." Narcissa spat. "Igor Karkaroff has also been killed."

"The traitor…"Draco muttered.

"Everything is falling into place my son." Mrs. Malfoy said. "Soon enough, your father will be home and things will be as they should."

Draco wanted so deeply to believe that, but nothing would ever be as it once was. When his father returned he would have to remain in hiding as a fugitive from the law. The family name would be beyond repair, and Draco might not even be around to see that day. The task he had been given by Voldemort loomed over him like a storm cloud. He hadn't slept in weeks, and when he did manage to drift into sleep his dreams were plagued with nightmares of his untimely death.

"What is worrying you, my darling?" His mother asked, with more softness in her voice than usual.

"I'm sure that you can figure that out for yourself." Draco replied, more harshly than he meant to.

"I've been meaning to speak to you on the matter." Narcissa said in a hushed voice, "Come with me."

He followed his mother into the library where she told him to sit down.

"I have spoken with Severus Snape." She said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"He has agreed to help you while you are at Hogwarts." She said, "He made an unbreakable vow that he would do so."

Draco grew angry. Did his mother think that he could not accomplish the task on his own? Voldemort had trusted him, not Snape, to do the deed. Voldemort had made Draco his father's replacement, Snape was just trying to cut in on his glory.

"Help, will not be necessary." Draco replied.

"But Draco!" His mothers tone grew urgent, "Without his help you might not—"

"I will succeed!" Draco hissed, "And not with the help of anyone else."

"But—"

"Good day, mother." Draco stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Draco entered the parlor and reached for the large urn containing floo powder. Just as he grabbed a handful of powder he heard a voice at the door.

"And what, are you doing?"

Draco turned to see Adelina leaning up against the doorframe and giving him a very suspicious look.

"I needed to—needed to—" Draco stammered.

"Get away?" Adelina supplied. "Well you're not leaving without me, where are you going?"

"Knockturn Alley, but you can't come." Draco said. "It's personal business."

"You know, that's not a very nice way to treat your guest." Adelina laughed. "Does your mother know where you're going?"

"No, and she won't find out. Now if you'll excuse me…"Draco prepared to throw the floo powder into the fire.

"I'm coming too." Adelina said. "I do not wish to stay in this house another minute."

"You can't come, now bugger off."

Adelina's eyes narrowed.

"MRS. MALFOY MRS. MALFOY COME HERE QUICKLY!" Adelina cried.

Mrs. Malfoy apparated in right next to Adelina.

"Draco! What are you doing?" She cried after surveying the scene.

"I wanted to go to—err—" He had to think quickly, if he told his mother the plan she would let Snape know for sure, "I wanted to go to Diagon Ally to get my school things."

Draco silently prayed that Adelina wouldn't say anything.

"I called you because I thought you might want to go as well." Adelina smiled charmingly.

"Oh…" His mother said, her gaze going back and fourth between the two. "Well of course…let's go then…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the three arrived in Diagon ally, the streets were littered with ministry pamphlets and the people were anxiously moving about their business. Adelina tried to take in all of her surroundings, she had never been to Diagon Ally before, and so far it had not impressed her. There were street vendors all over, selling tools to fight the Dark Arts, and one shop had boarded up windows. The only place that looked at all appealing was a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which was, from what Adelina could make of it, some sort of joke shop.

"Well, you all need your books, but I think we'll get your school robes first." Mrs. Malfoy said.

The two teenagers walked behind her as she hurried along the cobblestone streets.

Draco picked up one of the purple ministry pamphlets outlining ways to protect yourself from Voldemort, "A lot of good this will do." He laughed.

Adelina took a moment to notice the faces of the people around her. They were scared, looking down toward the ground, trying to get what they needed quickly before something terrible happened. It was a good feeling to know that you were in with the Dark Lord. Being married to a Malfoy was a free ticket of protection as far as Adelina saw it. She and her father had never spoken of Voldemort, but she knew that he was in some way involved with the Death Eaters, as most true pureblood families were.

They entered a store by the name of Madame Malkin's dress robes, and were greeted by a cheerful woman at the door.

"We need two new sets of Hogwarts robes." Mrs. Malfoy said promptly. "Hurry please."

The smile on Madame Malkin faltered a bit as she directed Adelina and Draco to stand on two large boxes. She immediately began taking measurements of them, which Adelina thought was silly, because she could have just told the woman her measurements without all of this nonsense.

"This is really unnecessary." Adelina said as Madame Malkin began pinning her dress. "This takes much too long I could have just told you my measurements and all of this nonsense would be over."

"Hold still." Madame Malkin said.

"How does one end up becoming a seamstress?" Adelina asked, "What sort of course does your life take that puts you in a shop like this, pinning clothes on obnoxious sixteen year olds."

Draco laughed, and Madame Malkin continued on with her business. It was something about Draco's laugh that struck a chord with Adelina. She felt as though, just for that moment, she would die if she did not make him laugh again. She repressed the urge.

"What house are you in dear?" She asked, "So I can choose the color on your robes."

"I have not been sorted." Adelina said, "but you may make they Syltherin colors."

"Surely you're not a first year." Malkin said conversationally, "Are you transferring?"

"Yes," Adelina replied, "from Spain."

"Well I'll just get you generic robes then." Madame Malkin said, "Since you don't know what house you're in."

"No." Adelina replied. "I will be in Syltherin."

"Well…if you insist." The shop owner said, deciding it was not best to argue.

When the robes were done Adelina strode over to the large full length mirror, in its reflection she could see Draco staring at her. She resisted the urge to stand up straighter and turned to him.

"If you want to tell me I look beautiful Draco, just say it, do not stare." She flipped a dark curl over her shoulder and waited for his reply.

His eyes narrowed, "While the robes do compliment your shape, there is one problem with them."

"What?" Adelina asked.

"Madame Malkin has seemed to have left a pin in such a place that, if you were to sit down, it may cause you a great deal of pain."

Adelina slowly reached behind her and pulled out one, extremely, lethal pin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Adelina shouted at the shop keeper, "Trying to make a fool of me?"

Madame Malkin's eyes fell on the pin, "Oh dear I am so sorry."

"You would think with so many years as a seamstress, you would be better at it." Adelina said coolly, tossing the pin on the ground and moving over to sit down as Draco began to be measured.

"I am not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

Adelina stared at him, she could tell that he was trying desperately to get away from his mother. But for what?

"Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child." Madame Malkin clucked.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" He shouted.

Adelina watched as he swaggered over to the mirror. He walked the same way Adelina did. The same long, important, strides, the same 'I am more important than you' attitude. She smiled as she watched him in the mirror. She saw his gray eyes narrow, and for a moment she thought he had noticed her watching, but then she saw that three new people had entered the shop.

The identity of the first, was obvious, Harry Potter. The dark hair, the glasses, the gangly appearance, and the hatred he sparked in Draco all gave it away.

_Well he's not very much to be frightened of_. She thought. _He looks just like any other boy. _

Next to him was a tall, red haired boy with a long nose and an abundance of freckles. He looked silly and awkward as he stood in the doorway. His robes were patched and frayed at the ends.

_This is Weasel._ She thought, remembering her conversation with Draco earlier.

The last, was a girl. She had extremely bushy hair and her robes hung off her body, as though they were a bit too big. Adelina examined her face and immediately noticed that she had a black eye, but more importantly, that she was a pretty girl.

_A little hair serum, and some makeup she wouldn't be half bad._ Adelina thought.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." Said Draco.

The girl shrunk away behind the two boys who immediately pulled out their wands.

Adelina smiled. _This will be the first interesting thing that's happened to me since I arrived in this miserable place._

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" The shop owner cried, still attempting to pin Draco's robes. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!"

Tension was quickly rising, but that's not what was bothering Adelina. None of the three teenagers had even glanced her way. Not even one of them had even looked at her. Adelina took a quick look in the mirror over by Draco to ensure that there was nothing wrong with her appearance.

_Just as I thought, not a hair out of place._ She smiled. _But why don't they look at me?_

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Draco sneered. "Who blackened your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

Adelina suppressed a giggle.

Mrs.Malfoy slowly appeared from behind a rack of clothing.

"Put those away," She said coldly to the two boys. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

Harry Potter stepped forward from the group.

"Really?" He looked directly into Mrs. Malfoy's eyes. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

The tension thickened. There was a sharp intake of breath from Madame Malkin, but neither Harry not Mrs. Malfoy flinched. Adelina noticed Draco clenching his palms tightly.

_As though a Malfoy would ever get in a fist fight._ Adelina laughed. _Or a fair fight, for that matter. _

"Really, you shouldn't accuse—dangerous thing to say—wands away, please!"

The little woman struggled to regain control of her shop, but no one was listening. Adelina watched intently as an unpleasant smile spread across her soon-to-be-mother-in-law's face.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be around to protect you."

_Stupid thing to say. _Adelina thought. _He is not here right now. _

Harry, seemed to be thinking along the same lines, "Wow…look at that…he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Draco, in an attempt to be brave, tried to lunge at Harry. Halfway through his leap, however, he tripped over his robes which caused the red hair boy intense amusement.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Draco snarled, recovering from the fall.

"It's all right, Draco," His mother said. "I expect Potter will be united with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Adelina hadn't the faintest idea who Sirius was, but his name had struck a chord with the Potter boy. He raised his wand high above his bead, but suddenly the bushy haired girl stopped him.

"Harry, no!" She grabbed his arm. "Think…You musn't…You'll be in such trouble…"

Madame Malkin went back to pinning Draco's sleeve, in some strange attempt to restore order.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just—"

Before Madame Malkin could even stick the pin into his sleeve Draco screamed in pain. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother—I don't think I want these anymore—"

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, turning to look at the bushy haired girl, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here…We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

Adelina was never one to be stricken with emotion. The suffering of others had never come into her mind. But at the moment when Mrs. Malfoy made the comment, the bushy haired girl's face turned from quiet anger, to humiliation. And for reasons Adelina could not understand, she felt the faintest pull at her heart strings.

Draco and his mother strode out of the shop, and Adelina gathered her things.

"I do not feel the need to have my robes re-fitted." She said, pushing a long curl over her shoulder. "These will do, how much shall I give you for them?"

"Oh…" Madame Malkin said distractedly. "Twenty Galleons."

Adelina reached into her dragon-skin handbag. "Here you go, Senora."

"Oh—well—thank you—"

"Goodbye." Adelina strode past the three teenagers, and for the first time since they had arrived, they noticed her.

"Seems nice enough." She heard the red haired boy say as she left, "Wonder what she's doing with Malfoy."

"I don't know." The girl replied. "But whatever it is, I pity her."


	5. Draco's Detour

Draco and his mother waited for Adelina outside of Madam Malkin's. When she finally arrived, she had a bag of robes in her hand and a smug smile on her face.

"Adelina, dear, did you not hear that we were going to a different store." Draco's mother asked. "You can go in and return those if you'd like."

"I see no point in returning them." She replied coolly, "They're good fabric, and I do not feel the need to have myself measured again."

Mrs. Malfoy paused for a moment, and then said, "Well, if that's how you feel, I suppose we can go down to get your books now."

Mrs. Malfoy walked a few paces in front of Draco and Adelina, giving him a chance to confront her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were on the mudblood's side." He snarled.

"I am not on anyone's side, silly boy, I just bought some robes, surely that does not make me a muggle sympathizer." She laughed.

"You saw the type of people that shop in there!" He retorted.

"Yes, I did, I saw three teenagers who had no intention of starting trouble and one obnoxious boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut and is—how do you say—more trouble than he is worth." She stopped to look in the window of the Owl Emporium, and Draco caught a look at her reflection in the mirror.

_She is beautiful. _He thought. _And to think, one day she will be all mine…_

"Oh, and by the way" She began, fixing her hair in the window, "If you want to cover up a Dark Mark, its best not to shout about it."

This last comment took Draco by surprise. How did she know about his Dark Mark? Had she seen? Had Potter seen?

"Why such a powerful man would need a sixteen year old boy to fulfill some important task is beyond me." She continued. "But if you do need to remain under cover, it is best to not start fights in the middle of crowded stores."

"You—How do you—" He stammered.

"Don't worry, the shop owner did not notice, I am sure, but the Potter boy, he may have."

"I hate him." Draco muttered. "Potter, Granger, and Weasel…I hate all three of them."

"Why?" Adelina asked. "Because they outsmart you?"

"They do not outsmart me!" Draco cried.

"Oh yes, well tripping over your robes did seem to catch them by surprise, but in the end it is you who fled and not any of them." She picked up her bags and began to walk in the direction of Mrs. Malfoy again.

"I don't need this from you." He said through gritted teeth. "You have no idea what—"

"I know exactly what I am talking about, silly boy." She laughed. "And don't try to convince me otherwise. If you would like for me to pretend like you were the big hero in that scene, you were not."

They followed Narcissa Malfoy into Flourish and Blotts, and were immediately handed a list of books.

"These are the things you two need for school." Narcissa said. "Your grades and OWL scores have been sent to Dumbledore, and you have been approved for the elective classes you chose."

"Of course I have." Adelina replied.

Mrs. Malfoy walked up to the front of the store, and Adelina watched as she maneuvered her way through the crowds of people.

"Draco, show me around this place I have no idea where to find any of these things."

Silence.

"Draco?" Adelina called, "Draco where are you?"

He could hear her as he hid behind a bookshelf, now was the perfect time to escape. Knockturn Alley was only a little bit down the way and Draco needed only a few minutes to conduct the business he had came for, and to slip back into Flourish and Blotts.

He hurried down the crowded streets, quickly passing by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was filled with anxious children, and seemed to be doing rather well.

_At least some of the Weasley's are making some money. _Draco thought. _It won't mean very much when the Dark Lord gets rid of their entire family of blood traitors, though._

He laughed to himself. Soon the day would come, when he and the rest of the Dark Lord's followers would rule. Granger would be a servant. Maybe he would even take her on as a maid in his household, and she could live with the houselves she loves so much. The Weasley's would be gone, executed as blood traitors. And Potter, oh how Draco hoped he could be there for the day that Potter was killed. The most glorious day in the history of the Death Eaters.

Draco slipped into Knockturn Alley; little did he know he was being followed.

Adelina was not the type of girl to allow herself to be left behind. As soon as she had seen that Draco was missing she slipped out of the old bookstore and began to search for him. She knew where he was going, but she hadn't the faintest clue how to get there.

_Knockturn Alley._ She thought. _Where in the world is Knockturn Alley._

She wandered aimlessly down the road, before finally deciding to enter the joke shop and ask for directions. Before she even entered the door she was plowed down by the three teenagers she had seen earlier.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The red haired boy said, "Hey! You're that girl from Madam Malkin's."

"Nice of you to buy the robes." The girl said.

"Well I didn't want to waste my time going to another shop."

Harry, who had been busy looking for something on the streets, quickly turned to her and said, "Do you know where Malfoy went?"

"Oh, trying to settle the score are you?" She laughed. "Well I have not the faintest idea. When we are married I will have to teach him not to run away like this."

"Married?" The red haired boy exclaimed. "You're going to _marry_ Malfoy?"

"That seems to be the arrangement." She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, so you didn't have a choice in it then." The Granger girl sighed with relief.

"No, if it had been my own choice he would be taller, but here I am, and he is my fiancé."

"Pity" Harry Potter sympathized. "You seem like a decent person."

"Draco Malfoy is not so bad." Adelina replied. "Besides, I am not as nice as you think."

"I'm sure he's told you about us." The Granger girl scoffed.

"Yes," Adelina said. "He has. You are Granger, you are Weasel, and you are Harry Potter."

"My name's not Weasel." The red haired boy replied. "It's Ron Weasley."

"Okay Weasel boy." Adelina replied. "I must leave now, I have to find Draco."

"So do we." Harry muttered.

"Well I know he's going to Knockturn Alley, but I haven't the faintest clue where that is." She said, looking around.

"Figures." Harry replied. "Look, we'll take you there if you promise not to tell Draco we came with you."

"On a normal basis, I would not make deals with strange boys I meet in alleys." She replied. "But seeing as my fiancée, and only companion just left me alone in some book shop that smelled like cats, I will agree."

"Excellent." Harry said. "This way."

She followed the trio down the street.

"That's him, isn't it?" Granger whispered. "Turning left?"

"Is that Knockturn Alley?" Adelina asked pointing to the dark cobblestone street onto which Draco had just turned.

"The very one" Ron said. "wonder what he's doing down there…"

They all turned to look at Adelina as though she were going to give out more useful information.

"I do not inquire as to where Mr. Malfoy goes on his daytime strolls through dirty alleys. All I know is that he left me in the bookshop, and when I see him I'm going to hit him over the head with my purse." She replied. "Now stop staring at me as though I'm going to tell you more, I've probably already said to much, and since you three are so involved in insulting my future family it is probably best if we part ways now." She quickly scooped up her things and followed Malfoy down the alley.

"Wait!" The red haired boy called after her, "What's your name?"

"Adelina" She called back, "Goodbye Weasel boy."

Draco slipped into Borgin and Burks hoping to get the business over with quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy." Borgin greeted. "I received your letter, but I don't quite understand you—"

"Save it, Borgin." He said. "Do you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," he replied sheepishly, "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it in to the shop?"

"I can't." Draco said sharply. "It's go to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

"Do what?"

Draco heard a familiar voice call out to him. The unmistakable Spanish accent marked with arrogance, made the persons identity obvious before he turned around and saw Adelina Castillo standing in the doorway.

"You know it is very rude to leave your guest stranded in a book shop with your mother." She said. "It took me ages to find this silly place."

"How did you—"

"Never mind that" She waved her hand at him. "Now continue on with your business, while I have a look around."

Draco cleared his throat and began again. "Can you tell me how?"

Borgin shot a nervous glance at Adelina. "Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Draco sneered. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

Adelina turned to look at the precise moment Draco Malfoy lifted up he sleeve to reveal to the shop keeper the Dark Mark that had been burned onto his arm.

Borgin gasped and stared at Draco, his eyes full of fear. Draco reveled in the fact that he had now officially established himself as above the shop keeper. He glanced over Borgin's shoulder to see if Adelina was watching him. Their eyes met for a moment, and then the conversation continued.

"Tell anyone," said Draco, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for—"

"I'll decide that," Malfoy spat. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that_ one safe, I'll need it."

Draco motioned toward the cabinet sitting in the other side of the room. Adelina saw the piece, and immediately realized what was going on.

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" The man asked.

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not…sir."

Borgin bowed deeply and Malfoy smiled at this show of respect.

_When I complete my task, _He thought, _everyone will treat me this way._

"Come on, Adelina, we have to hurry back or mother will noticed we are gone."

The girl strode out of the shop but was stopped by the store owner.

"Are you Miss Adelina Castillo?" He asked. "I'm so sorry for not introducing myself. I am Borgin." Once again, the man bowed deeply.

"Very nice" She said. "I must be going now."

"Come back any time." The slimy man called after her.

"So, are you going to thank me or no?" She asked Draco as they walked back into Diagon Alley.

"Thank you for what?" He asked. "Following me when it was obvious I wanted to be alone?"

"No" she replied calmly. "For giving you whatever idea it is that you have had."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That was a vanishing cabinet in there, and by the looks of things you will be using its partner to help you with your 'task'."

Draco paused for a moment, trying to think of a witty retort. But then, in a sudden out-of-character moment, he just simply said, "Thank you."

This took Adelina by surprise and it caused her to reply, "Your welcome."

It was probably the first time in their entire lives; the two had actually said those words and meant it.

"When I finish this" Draco began, as they entered Flourish and Blotts. "It will wipe the smirks right of their faces."

"Who?" Adelina asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry, the Weasel, and the mudblood" He said. "Who else?"

"I do not see why you are so caught up on blood." She said. "Obviously this Granger girl is not stupid."

"She's the best in our class little-know-it-all." He grunted.

"So this 'mudblood' who is supposed to be so much less magical than you are, is actually a more capable witch than you are a wizard?" Adelina laughed. "Silly, don't you think?"

"Aren't you proud of your heritage? Aren't you proud of what that brings?" He asked.

"I am happy that I am safe from attacks." She replied. "I am happy that I live in a nice house and am well respected in the Wizarding community. But do I believe that all of the reasons I am wonderful comes from my blood? No, I am wonderful because I am me. I could be born to two muggles and I would still be just as amazing as I am now." She replied.

"I don't understand you." Draco said.

"Ah, well, I do not feel the need to explain myself to the likes of _you._ Now where is—"

Before she could finish a shriek could be heard from across the store.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Narcissa Malfoy cried. "I have been looking everywhere!"

"We were at the joke shop." Adelina lied. "I found this place to be horribly boring and I wanted to spend some quality time with Draco."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "Oh—well—that's lovely—I've already got your book so—I guess we can be going—"

"Excellent." Adelina said. "I did not much like this place."

"Well, don't forget we're going to dinner tonight." Draco reminded her. "So I hope you're not too tired."

"No," Adelina smiled. "I am not too tired."


	6. Publicity Stunt

**Now I know you all want Addie to be in this one, but I can't fit her without changing the whole Harry-Ginny thing, and though you may not know this, I am a Harry/Ginny shipper at heart. This fic will be Addie-less BUT never fear, for an Addie fic may return in the future. And since I have developed a newfound infatuation with Draco Malfoy, who knows what might be up with her.**

**And just to clarify, I continue writing with the notion that the wizard world IS NOT that different from ours and they too can get all caught up in celebrity gossip. So why don't we just think of Draco-Adelina as the Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes (I think that's her name) of the wizarding world and move on with our lives.**

The three arrived back at Malfoy Manor just as the sun had begun to set. Adelina stepped out of the fireplace and was immediately reminded of how cold Malfoy Manor was.

_Maybe if they actually _lit _a fire every once in a while it wouldn't be so drafty…_She thought.

Draco stepped out of the fire and brushed the ashes off his robes. He tossed his hair out of his eyes, which made Adelina realize that he had taken her advice and not slicked it back.

Mrs.Malfoy arrived last, carrying the bags of books and looking very pleased with herself.

"So you two are going out to dinner?" She asked. "How lovely…"

"Where are you taking me, Draco?" Adelina asked. "I need to know how to dress for the occasion."

"It's a highly exclusive restaurant called Twiddletoes." Draco said. "It's rather formal so dress robes would be appropriate."

"Oh Twiddletoes will be just divine for your first appearance in public!" Narcissa exclaimed. "There are always reporters hanging around there looking for the latest gossip."

"Reporters?" Adelina asked. "Why do you care about reporters?"

"The Malfoy's have had their name out of the papers for much too long. Your marriage to Draco will surely be a sensational story."

"Surely." Adelina replied. "Well then, I suppose I will retire to my room in order to get myself ready. Though I know I would need to do little to nothing to look beautiful, I'll put a little extra effort in tonight."

"I'll need you to be ready by seven o' clock." Draco instructed.

"That only gives me three hours." Adelina replied. "Surely you cannot expect me to be ready in three hours."

"I can, and I do." Draco replied. "I will see you at seven."

Adelina walked up to her room and immediately searched through her immense wardrobe for something appropriate to wear. Adelina had never felt the need to impress anyone, but she had the strange desire tonight, to look impeccable.

_It is because of the reporters. _She thought. _I have to look especially beautiful if my picture is to be in the papers._

Adelina chose a pale blue dress that she had received from a boyfriend many years ago. The fabric was of a rare make and it grew with her, so she would always be able to wear it, and it would always look flattering. She laid the dress out on her bed and then went into the bathroom to shower. She picked out her favorite scent of body wash and cleaned off her entire body. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

She rustled through her bag for Telliwing's Instant Drying Spray and sprayed it all over her hair. It immediately fell into long curls around her shoulders and she smiled at her reflection. She quickly applied a minimal amount of makeup and slipped into the blue dress. It fit her like a glove. She stood in the full length mirror analyzing her appearance from all sides.

"You look lovely dear." The mirror said. "You'll knock him off his feet."

"I have already 'knocked him off his feet', and besides it is not him I am trying to impress, I must look nice for the papers." Adelina replied coolly.

"Whatever you say dear" The mirror replied.

Draco waited impatiently at the bottom of the staircase.

_It's seven o' five, where is she?_ He thought.

Suddenly he heard the clicking of heels coming down the hallway and Adelina appeared on the staircase. She took his breath away. She was sheer perfection. Her eyes glistened, her hair shone, and her smile…well Draco didn't know much about her smile, since she wasn't smiling, but he was sure it was divine. She descended the stairs gracefully, using one hand to balance herself on the banister.

She was absolutely perfect, a vision of loveliness, a perfect match for any pureblood boy. And then, she opened her mouth…

"You know, I am so glad to get out of this house." She said indignantly. "Is it just your family, or is it all of England that chooses such _mundane_ decor."

"Well I'm sorry it's not to your liking, but the Malfoy family has more to worry about than catering to the whims of some sixteen year old witch who thinks she's worth the entire world." Draco replied coolly. "Now let's go, we're going to be late."

The two walked toward the fire and before Draco could even think of what he was doing, he took Adelina's hand. Their eyes met, for just a moment, and Draco thought he could be sure he saw the slightest blush reach her cheeks.

He took a deep breath and said, "Twiddletoes!" and almost instantly the room spun out of focus.

The two landed in a luxurious ballroom where witches and wizards were popping in all over the place, and meeting up with their prestigious looking guests. The high, vaulted, ceiling was made to show a beautiful night sky. Everyone was dressed with varying degrees of elegance, and no one stopped to think when two teenagers dropped in through the fireplace.

"Ah, and you are?" An olderman asked staring at them from atop a tall podium.

"Draco Malfoy, and Adelina Castillo." Draco replied promptly. "And we would like to have the _engagement_ table please."

Draco's mother had pulled him aside before they had left, and impressed upon him how important this date really was.

"Make sure they know you're engaged." Narcissa said urgently. "And make a big deal over the proposal."

"Proposal?" Draco had asked. "I hardly think there needs to be a proposal!"

"Don't be silly, we want this to be a proper wedding." Narcissa said. "You will give her this."

She handed Malfoy a small ring box marked with the Malfoy family crest. Draco knew what it was at once; every man in the Malfoy family had to propose with the same wedding band. It had been in the family for centuries.

He opened it up and took a look inside. It was a simple, silver band, with MALFOY engraved across it. It shone as though it was brand new, and he could just picture slipping it onto Adelina's slender finger.

"The engagement table?" The host asked. "Aren't you a little young."

"Did you not hear him?" Adelina spoke up. "The engagement table, would we ask for the engagement table if we were not engaged?"

People in the hall had started to turn their attention to the two teenagers. Whispers began flurrying across the room.

"Engaged?"

"Surely not!"

"They're so young!"

The man looked at the two teenagers standing before him. They were a very impressive couple. The boy being tall, pale, and handsome, exuding British Pureblood elegance, and the girl, exotic and stunning, the two would make a handsome pair.

A voice from across the hall called after them.

"Engaged?" Draco turned to realize that it was none other than Rita Skeeter.

"Engaged at such a young age?" She asked. "Would you care to comment?"

"Hello, Rita." Draco said solemnly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh Draco _darling, _how are you?" She asked, taking out her quick quotes quill.

"Just fine" He replied coolly. He hadn't forgotten her latest sensational article _The Malfoy Family: When Good Names Go Bad._

"And who is your _charming _friend." She asked staring at Adelina.

Adelina shot her a contemptuous glare and said, "I am his fiancée, Adelina Castillo."

The reporter's eyes flickered with excitement. "Adelina Castillo…of the Madrid Castillo's?"

"Do you know of any other Castillo's?" Adelina asked. "Draco I want to go to our table, I am starving."

"Oh of course," Draco smiled. "Will you excuse us…"

"I'll just follow you there!" Rita exclaimed. "Come on host; don't keep the _lovely_ couple waiting."

The three followed the host to their table and as soon as they sat down, they were bombarded with questions.

"Was this an arrangement between your parents?" She asked Adelina.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy and my father arranged it." She replied, sipping some wine.

"And how do you feel, being thrown into this new country to marry a boy you'd never even met? Scared? Confused?"

"Hungry." Adelina replied. "Waiter! Waiter over here!"

Rita was not discouraged, she just moved on to Draco. "What was your first impression of Adelina?" She asked.

"She was beautiful. All I could have ever wanted in a wife." He replied gazing at Adelina.

"And your first thoughts on Draco?" She asked Adelina.

"He was short." She said curtly, picking at her salad.

"I'm a good inch taller than you." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"And I am short." She said. "Which is becoming on a woman, but not a man, have you ever considered putting lifts in your shoes?"

"I don't need lifts in my shoes thank-you-very-much." Draco said.

Rita's quill began scribbling frantically. "Ah! A lover's quarrel! How romantic!"

"Lovers?" Adelina laughed, "hardly."

Rita's eyes flashed with excitement, "So you don't fancy each other?"

"Well, I never held the notion that I would _fancy_ my husband." Adelina replied. "But, as far as Draco goes, he is exactly what I expected, not what I wanted, but what I expected."

"What would you have wanted in a husband?" Rita asked. "If you were allowed to choose?"

Adelina paused for a moment, and then said, "You know, I've never really given much thought to the matter, I have not the faintest idea."

The quill was scribbling furiously now, and Draco could tell that this news story was not going the way that he had planned.

"I know that this is difficult for the both of us." Draco spoke up. "But I am sure, with a little more time to get to know one another, we will be perfectly happy."

_Now is the time._ He thought. _I have to spring the ring on her._

Draco stood up. "And that is why, dear Adelina, I brought you here tonight."

He got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his robes.

"To start things out right," He said "and to ask you, Adelina Castillo, to marry me."

The entire hall was buzzing with excitement, and Draco thought Rita was going to die of shock. He took a moment to look up at Adelina's face, and then realized why everyone was so shocked. She looked absolutely disgusted. She looked at Draco as though he were a maggot, a disgusting bug that needed to be crushed. Her eyes fell on the ring and she raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"You could not go out and by me a new ring?" She laughed. "Tactless…"

"This ring has been in the Malfoy family for years." He said, still keeping a smile plastered onto his face. "It's tradition to—"

"Propose to someone you know is going to say yes?" She asked. "Well alright, fine, I accept your proposal _darling_ Draco, now get up off your knee you will get your robes all dirty."

Draco slipped the ring onto her finger, and Rita's cameraman began taking frantic pictures.

"Smile for the camera!" He cried.

"Please, just do it," Draco whispered.

"Alright, alright, but only for the publicity…" She replied.

The couple stood up and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Draco felt his head begin to spin. She smelled so good, like vanilla. Camera's were flashing, people were yelling, and all he cared about was that the most beautiful girl he had ever met was hugging him.

She let go, after what seemed like an eternity, and sat back down at the table.

"Draco, I am quite done with this dinner." She said. "Take me home, at once."

"O—Of course…" He said, still a little bit shaken.

"You'll have to excuse us, Miss Skeeter, but we have to go back home." He said.

"Home?" Rita asked. "She's living with you?"

"Well I will be attending Hogwarts this year so—"

"Hogwarts?" Rita exclaimed, "But no one ever switches in to Hogwarts."

"Well I would have continued my education at my _proper _school, but they do not allow for someone living in England to attend." She said. "And since my name has been down since birth for Hogwarts, all I needed to do was send in some transcripts and Dumbledore was very kind to allow me entry." Adelina said. "Now Miss Skeeter, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" The reporter said.

"Why is it, during a time when the most powerful dark wizard in the world is running free you are reporting about two teenagers going out on a date?" Adelina asked.

"Well, that's very simple _Miss_ Castillo." Rita purred. "No matter what is going on in the world, people will always be interested in the lives of rich socialites. And considering the Malfoy families recent—misfortune—I predict this story will be a smash hit."

"Of course" Adelina said. "I suppose Britain holds no stock in _real_ journalism."

Draco stopped in his tracks.

_Don't do it, Adelina. _He thought desperately. _You don't know who you're dealing with. _

"Oh, Adelina!" Draco laughed, a bit too loud. "Always the jokester! You know Miss Skeeter, this morning we were reading your article in the Prophet about dress robes and we really enjoyed it—didn't we Adelina—? Well look at the time, got to run, goodbye!"

Draco grabbed Adelina's forearm, shouted "MALFOY MANOR" and leaped into the fire.

The two tumbled into the parlor where Mrs. Malfoy was eagerly awaiting their return.

"How did it go?" She asked, not even bothering to help them up.

"Well, there will be a story." Draco said. "It could be good or bad, but it will be publicity."

"Yes, well let's hope it's good." She muttered. "Adelina did you enjoy yourself?"

"The food was alright, the restaurant was noisy, and the company—" She paused. "Acceptable."

"W—Well I'm glad to hear it—" Narcissa said. "Now, I think its time you headed up to bed."

"Very well, goodnight." Adelina said, turned on her heels, and stalked up to bed.

Draco watched her as she moved gracefully up the steps, the fabric of her dress moved with her, and he couldn't help but smile as he heard the door close to her room. He let out a loud yawn, said goodnight to his mother, and made his way up the stairs. As he passed by Adelina's room he smiled, he could remember her vanilla scent clearly. He lingered by her door for a moment, wondering if maybe he should knock.

Draco swore he could hear her humming a quiet tune as she got ready to go to bed. He stood outside her door, debating on if he should say anything to her. Then her light went out, and he knew he'd missed his chance.

The week until their departure for Hogwarts passed quickly. The article on Draco and Adelina's date came out in that morning's daily prophet, and Adelina read it as she walked down the stairs to breakfast.

_What's in a name? by Rita Skeeter_

_Draco Malfoy, the handsome heir to the Malfoy fortune_

_has been stricken with sadness in recent months due to the imprisonment_

_of his father, under charges of being a Death Eater. But even still, love_

_has bloomed in Malfoy Manor, as Draco prepares for a long engagement to_

_Spanish bombshell Adelina Castillo. The two first appeared at Twiddletoes _

_restaurant requesting the engagement booth, where they insisted I conduct an interview._

_While Draco seemed more than pleased to be marrying, the _

_beautiful Spanish heiress, she seemed less than pleased to be with him._

_"If I had my way." She said. "He would be taller."_

_The Wizard world has not seen an official arranged marriage for _

_centuries, but it is commonly known that many families do still arrange _

_marriages between their sons and daughters, unofficially. The couple looked_

_stunning together, both dressed in fine robes awaiting their high-class dinner. But this reporter, would like to _

_comment, that not only is Miss Adelina rude, but she _

_does seem to harbor less-than-romantic feelings for the boy whom she must _

_wed. Halfway through the evening Draco got down on bended knee to present her_

_with a ring that had been in the Malfoy family for ages. Adelina merely laughed at this and asked if he could _

_not get her a new ring. She accepted, of course, because _

_she had no choice, and continued to bully Draco all throughout dinner._

_"Miss Adelina Castillo is known for being rude." An insider at the Ministry said. "But it's no wonder the _

_Malfoy's chose her, neither one of them __would have been able to find a partner and still remained _

_pureblood. Nobody __wants the to be tied to a Malfoy, what with his father being convicted and all, and __as for _

_the girl, lovely as she is, she's got that nasty streak that makes her __unbearable."_

_This reporter bore witness to that nasty streak when Miss Adelina, not _

_not only refused to thank me for the interview that she had asked me to have, but_

_also insulted my credentials as a reporter stating, "Well, in Spain we do enjoy_

_real news, perhaps it is not the same on your silly island."_

_In any case, I think it would be safe for all of us to advise Mr. Malfoy to, _

_however desperate his case may be, attempt to find another, friendlier fiancée. _

Adelina read the article over her tea, not in the least bit upset by it. She was sitting in the dining room alone, waiting for either Draco or his mother to come downstairs with their things. She, of course, had packed the night before, and was simply waiting for them to get ready. She took the time alone to analyze the house that would one day, be her home. It was dark, lit mainly by large candelabras. The ceilings were high, and the doors to every room were large and old. The floors were stony, and though some had old, red, carpeting draped over them, it all played in to the sinister nature of the house. Dust had gathered on all the mantels and bookshelves, as though even their houself had given up trying to clean it long ago.

This place was nothing like her home in Spain. They lived in a Spanish style home with low ceilings and white walls. Sun streamed into ever room through the large, two story windows, and it always remained impeccably clean. She used to take long walks on their enormous property and listen to the world that lay just beyond her garden walls.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked. "We need to get going."

She looked up and saw that Draco was in his muggle attire, getting ready to enter the city. She had not realized that they would be needing to blend in to go to this 'Hogwarts express' and she immediately stood up from the table.

"I will have to do a quick change of clothes, and then I will be ready." She said.

"Well, hurry up, we don't have much time." He called after her.

She rushed upstairs and threw on a blue blouse and a black skirt. She slipped on some black high heeled shoes, and ran downstairs.

"The houself will get your things." Draco said. "Now, we must be off."

"We have to take a muggle taxi." Narcissa said. "The ministry usually provides us with cars but with the current circumstances—"

She trailed off as the taxi pulled into the driveway. They stuffed their things into the trunk of the car and piled into the back seat.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

He had a thick accent and his hair was very thin. Adelina found his appearance disgusting, and he smelled of old cabbage.

"London train station." Narcissa said coldly. "Hurry."

The man sped down the busy streets and dropped them off in front of a bustling train station.

"That'll be twenty—" before the man could get his last word out Narcissa put her wand up to his temple.

"We already paid." She whispered to the man.

She pulled her wand away and the man sped off.

"You would think." Adelina said to no one in particular. "That a family as rich as the Malfoy's would be able to pay for their cab-fair."

"A Malfoy will never pay a filthy muggle." Narcissa said.

"A muggle deserves to earn his keep just as much as you do." Adelina replied. "And considering the fact that he is earning _honest_ money I think he actually deserves it more than you, but that is of course, just my opinion."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed as they walked on to platform nine.

"Well Draco, I suppose you'll have to tell her how to get onto the platform then." Narcissa said.

"Alright." Draco replied. "Do you see that barrier there, between platforms nine and ten?"

"Yes of course I see it, I am not blind." Adelina replied.

"You're going to run into it." Draco informed her.

"I am going to do what?" She asked.

"Mother, why don't you show her?" Draco asked.

Mrs. Malfoy picked up her purse, looked around, and ran directly at the barrier, and then disappeared into it.

"Oh, I see." Adelina said quietly.

She was not in any hurry to run herself, face first, into a seemingly solid barrier, but it seemed to be the only way to get to the train so without a word to Draco she picked up her belongings and ran through the barrier.

She immediately arrived at an alternate train station, by the name of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There was not a muggle in sight now, and everyone was boarding the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Draco arrived through the platform next and Mrs. Malfoy guided them toward the train.

"Now remember to stay out of trouble." Mrs. Malfoy said, more to Draco than to Adelina.

"Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy." Adelina said, preparing to carry her things onto the train.

As she did, she turned around and caught a glimpse of a rare moment of tenderness between a mother and son.

Narcissa put her hand gently on her sons face, "Please, let Severus help you."

"Mother, I can do this alone." Draco replied. "I'm going to miss the train."

In an instant of spontaneity Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son.

"Have a good trip, don't forget to write me." She said.

"I won't mother." He said. "Goodbye."

Then he picked up his things and boarded the train.


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Draco helped Adelina onto the crimson Hogwarts express and the two of them, luggage in hand, made their way to the back of the train. Some children, _Daily Prophet_ tucked neatly under their arms stared at the two and whispered as they past, but for the most part, everyone was too involved in reuniting with old friends, and finding a seat to notice the two sixteen-year-olds.

As they rushed by the compartments, Adelina couldn't help but look for the three people she had met at Diagon Alley. She peaked into the open compartments quickly as she followed Draco.

"Here," He said, stopping in front of a compartment, "This is where my friends and I sit."

He swung the compartment door open to reveal that four people were already sitting inside. On the right hand side two enormous boys were sitting, grunting as a third boy told a story of his summer vacation. They reminded Adelina of boulders. One pulled out a comic and began to read it, or at least Adelina assumed he was reading it. The third, was a tall black boy who had his feet up on his luggage in front of him looking smug.

There was also a girl, in the compartment. An ugly girl who Adelina couldn't help but notice looked away determinedly when they walked in. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest and she stared out the window with an angry expression on her face.

"Hello everyone," Draco said, sitting down next to the ugly girl. "I would like you to meet Adelina Castillo, my fiancée."

They all turned to look at her and the black boy nodded with approval. The two boys just stared at her, dumbfounded. The ugly girl only acknowledged them with an indignant "humph" and turned away.

"Blaise Zabini," The black boy said. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm sure it is," Adelina replied turning to the two large boys, "And who are you?"

"Crabbe"

"Goyle"

"Right…" She said now rounding on the girl, "and _you_ are?"

"Pansy," She replied, "Pansy Parkinson, the Malfoy's _first_ choice in a fiancée."

"But you said no." Draco said quietly.

"_I _didn't say no!" Pansy cried desperately, "My parents did! I locked myself in my room for months."

"Eating pastries, no doubt," Adelina commented eyeing Pansy's love handles, "it is lucky for Draco that his family decided to search elsewhere for a bride."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean!" Pansy cried. "You don't even know him!"

Adelina rolled his eyes, "It means _Pansy_ that if your family had not said no he would be stuck with some gordita with a squished up face, instead of" Adelina paused for a moment and tossed back her hair, "me."

"Well—that's not even—I don't even know what—what does gordita mean?" Pansy stammered.

"Little fat girl," Blaise Zabini said. "My mother dated a Spanish man once. I picked up a few things."

Adelina nodded at him. "So you are, in some ways, civilized."

"Now-a-days," Zabini said darkly, "no one is civilized."

Adelina smiled and sat down next to Draco.

"You did not tell me you had such a charming friend." She said flirtatiously.

"He's not usually so…articulate." Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"Aren't you supposed to go do Prefect duty?" Crabbe asked looking up from his comic.

"Oh, right, Pansy…" Draco made a motion to get up but then noticed Zabini staring at Adelina's tan legs.

"I'm not going to go." He said turning sharply around and sitting back in his seat.

"Well—well then I won't go either!" Pansy decided, shooting a glance at Adelina, "I don't want to leave you without me, Draco."

"Do not do him any favors," Adelina said. "Go, and while you are there maybe you can stop by the rest room and wash off that disgusting perfume."

The girl turned, without a word to Adelina, and plopped herself down on Draco's other side.

"Do you want me to stay Draco?" She asked.

"Do what you please," He said. "It makes no difference to me."

Just then they heard footsteps of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger passing by their compartment.

"Weasel boy!" Adelina cried as he walked by, "Weasel boy and Granger girl!"

Unfortunately, this was taken as an insult by the rest of the compartment, who laughed hysterically as they turned looking for where their name came from.

"I suppose you're coming back from the prefect meeting then," Draco drawled. "Did you take notes, Granger? Or did you just memorize it word-for-word."

"I didn't see you there," Ron spat. "I didn't think you liked anything better than your small, pathetic, position of power, Malfoy."

"I don't need power from this school," Draco said. "I have my own."

He made a rude hand gesture, "Get out of my sight Weasley."

"Come on, Ron," The girl muttered, pulling the boy out of sight.

"A waste of pure blood," Zabini spat. "Fawning over the mudblood."

"She's not even pretty." Pansy remarked.

"One could say the same thing about you." Adelina replied coolly.

Everyone in the compartment turned to look at her.

"Adelina has some…err…different ideas on blood than we do…" Draco said.

"What do you mean different?" Zabini asked. "Would you hang around with a mudblood?"

Just then a small girl stepped into the compartment, she looked as though she was about thirteen and she was carrying two envelopes.

"I—I'm supposed to d—deliver this to A—Adelina Castillo and Blaise Z—Zabini." She said nervously.

She held out the envelopes and looked around the compartment. She looked so frightened and Adelina could almost detect that she was shaking.

Adelina reached out and grabbed the envelopes.

"You may leave now." She said, and the little girl ran from the compartment.

"Here you go." Adelina handed Blaise his card.

"What is this?" He asked.

"An invitation," Adelina said reading her letter.

"_Adelina,_" She read aloud. "_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely, Professor H. E. F Slughorn." _

"Yeah, that's what mine says as well." Zabini said.

"Why weren't we all invited?" Draco asked.

"I suppose we will find out when we arrive," Adelina said. "We should leave, Blaise, I do not want to be late."

The two left the compartment and walked down the crowded corridor to compartment C. As they entered they saw that Professor Slughorn was a rather large, balding man who had a very large grey mustache.

There were three other people there already, a tall gangly boy with light hair, and a larger wiry-haired boy. Next to Slughorn a pretty redheaded girl sat awkwardly dangling her feet off the ends of her chair.

"Ah! Miss Castillo and Mr. Zabini! How nice of you to join me!" Slughorn boomed.

Adelina sat down, "What exactly is going on Professor?" she asked.

"Ah well I just wanted to meet some of my new students." He replied, "Please, sit down."

The two sat down next to each other and Slughorn continued to try and make awkward conversation. No one really talked much, only the occasional nods. From the looks of things Blaise didn't really like anyone in the compartment, and everyone else sat quietly.

After a few moments of awkward silence the compartment door slid open again and a round faced boy slid into the room with Harry Potter.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn exclaimed, jumping up to shake his hand. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"

The round faced boy nodded, looking frightened and sat down next to Harry.

Adelina attempted to make eye contact with him but he looked away, no doubt Ron and Hermione had told him what had happened.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course—"

None of the three acknowledged each other.

"And Miss Castillo, our new transfer student…"He smiled and Adelina nodded.

Harry tried obviously to ignore her presence, but Longbottom's glance was fixed on her long tan legs and gently curling hair.

"This is Cormac Mclaggen; perhaps you've come across each other—? No?" The wiry haired boy raised his hand and this time, Harry and the Longbottom boy nodded back.

"—and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether—"

The thinner boy smiled and nodded, Harry and Longbottom returned the gesture.

"—and _this_ charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn said pointing to the pretty girl next to him.

"Ginny Weasley correct?" Slughorn asked her.

"Yes," She replied. "Ginny Weasley."

_Weasel boy's sister!_ Adelina thought. _She does look like him…_

"Well now, this is most pleasant," Slughorn lied. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things…Pheasant, Belby?"

The lunch, it turns out, was a chance for Professor Slughorn to meet some well connected students and establish himself as more of a friend than a teacher. Marcus Belby's uncle invented Wolfsbane potion but once it was revealed that Marcus and his uncle were no longer on speaking terms Slughorn moved on to the next student.

Cormac Mclaggen was extremely well connected and often went hunting with the current minister of magic. Blaise, apparently had a famously beautiful mother who had been married at least seven times. Neville's parents were well-known aurors, and from what Adelina could make out, they were either dead or missing.

Then it was her turn to be interrogated.

"So, Miss Castillo how are you adjusting to life here in England?" Slughorn asked.

"I am making due," She replied coolly. "I miss my home country, but I am making due."

"I'm sure you will learn to love it here." He said.

"And I, professor, am sure I will not," She said staring over his shoulder to the window behind him.

"I hear you are to be married," He said, taking out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "It is a Rita Skeeter article though, so I take it wit ha grain of salt but—"

"Yes," She cut him off, "Draco and I will be married."

The car shifted uncomfortably. Blaise leaned back awkwardly trying to act as though this news was in no way shocking to him, while Mclaggen and Belby leaned in, eager to hear more to bring back to their carts once the lunch was over. Ginny, Harry, and the boy named Longbottom all took the opportunity to make various noises of disapproval. Longbottom gave out a tiny squeak, Ginny rolled her eyes, and Harry coughed loudly.

Adelina shifted her gaze to the three of them on the other side of the cart.

"You would think," she began slowly, "that three _heroes _of the ghastly events at the ministry this summer would have—at some point—learned how to conduct themselves during a formal dinner."

Longbottom's face tensed as he stared down at the floor and Harry seemed lost for words, but Ginny surprisingly shot back.

"You would think that the _beautiful_ _pureblood heiress_ to the Castillo fortune would have learned to choose a husband that wasn't going to end up dead or in jail."

These words struck a chord with Adelina, but she refused to let the little red-haired girl see that she'd affected her.

"I am not sure who you are or where you come from _Miss Ginny Weasley_, but I would like to let you know that at least in Spain the word _Betrothed_ means that I—being _betrothed_—had no choice as to who I would marry. But being a lady I took my fathers decision with dignity, a quality that heroes and martyrs often overlook."

"And now," Slughorn said over the two arguing girls, deciding the conversation had gone on long enough. "Harry Potter! _Where _to begin?"

Slughorn of course, began at the beginning, and went over the story that every member of the compartment had heard hundreds of times with varying accuracy. When the subject of Harry being 'the chosen one' finally arose Zabini let out a tiny cough and laughed a bit at the notion which he clearly found to be ridiculous.

"Yeah, Zabini, because _you're_ so talented…at posing…" The redheaded girl called out from behind Slughorn.

"Oh dear!" Slughorn laughed. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Zabini merely turned away and whispered "obnoxious little blood-traitor" in Adelina's ear.

The afternoon continued with Slughorn interrogating the students and inviting them all to join what he called "The Slug Club" while he stuffed them up with foods he'd brought from home and stories of famous wizards he'd taught and still kept in contact with.

He finally let them go ten minutes after the lamps had been lit on the train and called after all of them to visit whenever they wished. Harry, Longbottom, and Ginny turned to walk behind Adelina and Zabini down the dark corridor back to their compartments.

"Can you believe that filthy little blood traitor?" Blaise spat as they walked down the corridor, not bothering to lower his voice.

Adelina laughed and turned behind her to see the three 'blood traitors' engaged in low whispers.

"For all her faults," Adelina began, "I liked her. She has how-do-you-say—spunk?"

Adelina could hear the three friends behind her parting ways as she and Zabini entered the compartment.

"The damn door won't close," Zabini declared angrily trying hard to shut it.

"For someone so gifted in looks, Blaise, you don't seem to be as well endowed with strength." Adelina laughed.

Draco took this moment to jump up from his place in Pansy Parkinson's lap and try to close the door himself. "Don't be dull Zabini, I'll do it."

As soon as Draco's hands touched the sliding door an unknown force threw it open and Draco flew backward into Zabini who fell into Goyle's lap. Goyle leapt from his seat, ready to fight, and Zabini made his best attempt to seem unafraid.

"Please!" Adelina shouted. "Stop all this ruckus; it is giving me a headache!"

"The lady has spoken," Draco said, sitting down and putting his head defiantly in Pansy's lap.

"Draco," Adelina began scathingly, "If you wish to make me in some way jealous or to arise some sort of passion in me for you, you will have to do better than _that_." On the word that she flicked her finger in Pansy's direction and sat herself down comfortably next to Blaise, draping one of her legs over his.

"Now you see how much better looking Blaise is than you?" Adelina said, taking the moment to coil her arm around his shoulders. "This is a threat…is it not? He knows some Spanish, he is pureblood, he smells _delightful_, and he even looks more like a man I would have _hoped _to marry. Now what are _you_ taunting me with? A small, fat, piglet of a girl who probably could not even satisfy your mind let alone your sexual desire and—"

"ENOUGH!" Draco shouted, standing up. "You will not do this in front of my friends! I forbid it!"

"Oh really?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow. "And what is to stop me?"

In a fit of rage Draco lashed out and grabbed Adelina's arm, pulling her close to him and lowering his voice to a whisper that only the two of them could hear. "Your fiancée is what will stop you…darling."

He stepped back a moment and turned to Pansy. "Move seats, go sit next to Zabini." He commanded, and Pansy begrudgingly obeyed.

"Adelina sit down where Pansy used to sit." Adelina surprisingly did as she was told and smiled at the reaction that she had gotten out of her fiancée.

Draco laid his head in her lap and smiled to himself at the fact that he had finally been able to control his future wife the way the he knew his father had controlled his.

"So, Zabini," Malfoy began not bothering to look at the boy sitting across from him, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," Zabini said. Still fuming over the fact that Adelina had left his side. "Not that he managed to find many."

"Who else did he invite?" Malfoy asked, directing this question to the girl who had begun stroking his hair.

"Some boy called Mclaggen from Gryffindor whose uncle is some big something-or-other. This Belby boy, whose house I did not catch, but lost Slughorn's interest after a while and then there was that Longbottom boy with the round face, Harry Potter, _of course,_ and this small redheaded girl from Gryffindor, Weasel boys sister I believe."

Malfoy sat up suddenly, ruffling Adelina's long curls.

"He invited _Longbottom_?"

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," Zabini answered, turning away from Draco.

Adelina laughed and Draco turned around ferociously to look at her.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted to look at _The Chosen One."_ Malfoy sneered, "But that Weasley girl! What's so special about _her_?"

Pansy took this moment to finally speak up "A lot of boys like her. Even you think she's good-looking Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please."

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Zabini said, more to Adelina than to Pansy.

"For me, the problem with her was not that she was how-you-say 'blood traitor'. It was more that she was loud and over-aggressive." Adelina announced. "She was, however, very…intriguing."

The whole car went silent as they all stared at Adelina, some with disgust, and some with shock.

"I have found the flaw in your new fiancée, Draco," Zabini said charmingly. "She does not seem to know the importance of blood."

"I fully understand the importance of blood, in that it is entirely unimportant," Adelina replied, delivering another shocking blow to the compartment. "It does not translate to talent, or beauty, well in my case it did translate to beauty, but in Miss. Parkinson's you can tell that it does not. Often times it does translate to wealth, but there are wealthy wizards who are not pure. It is all a matter of talent which blood purity fails to deliver." Adelina said matter-of-factly.

"Who cares what Slughorn is interested in anyway?" Draco said, in an attempt to change a dangerous subject. "What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher," Malfoy yawned and took Adelina's dainty hand. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"Not at Hogwarts next year?" Pansy declared. "Why?"

"Well," Malfoy smirked, "I may have moved on to bigger and better things."

"Oh shut up." Adelina laughed. "We all know you have a big task from the Dark Lord himself, good for you, it's really fascinating let us hear all about it."

"You—You're going to work for _Him_?" Pansy looked dumbfounded.

"Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I doing see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it…When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't…It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown." Draco boasted.

"You are an idiot," Adelina scoffed. "You think that you could _possibly_ work along side the Dark Lord without proper magical training? The Dark Lord _himself_ worked to further his education, even now he works to know more! But _you_ a boy of sixteen don't need to?"

"Like I said," Malfoy pressed on, "It's all about the kind of service he received and the—"

"And you think _you'll_ be able to do something for him?" Zabini asked. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for."

Adelina opened her mouth to respond but Draco cut in, "I can see Hogwarts," He said. "We'd better get our robes on."

The compartment, as a whole, shuffled toward the luggage rack. Pansy struggled with her trunk as she attempted to get it down, but Blaise stepped in to help Adelina with hers. She turned to Malfoy to see the look of jealousy on his face, but he hadn't noticed. Instead Malfoy was staring at the spot on the luggage rack where Goyle had just removed his trunk with subtle concern.

Adelina turned and pulled on her robes along with the others and as she could feel the train beginning to slow down she put on a short, fur cape to guard against the cold. When the train gave it's final lurch Goyle was the first to thrust himself out into the compartment, closely followed by Crabbe and then Zabini. Pansy lingered for a moment, looking from Draco to Adelina, then stormed out indignantly.

"Well?" Adelina asked, eyebrow raised. "Are we not going?"

"You go on," Malfoy told her. "I just want to check something."

"Are you stupid?" Adelina laughed. "Even if I _was_ able to get around out there in the corridor I would not know even where to go."

"Adelina I'm telling you right now that I—"

"Fine," She said. "Blaise will help me, I'm sure."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in jealousy, "No, stay here, but don't move."

Adelina settled herself next to Draco's trunk and smiled.

She watched as Draco bent down over the trunk and pulled out his wand, then, before she could register what had happened Draco shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Instantly Adelina saw a previously invisible Harry Potter topple paralyzed out of the luggage rack, invisibility cloak at his feet. Malfoy was smiling broadly, staring at the paralyzed Harry Potter and wishing he had a camera with him in order to commemorate the moment.

"I thought so," He smiled. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back…"

Adelina smiled, she hadn't realized that Draco was so clever.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…"

Draco stamped hard on Harry's face. His nose broke instantly and blood spurted everywhere. Adelina watched in silence, a moral battle raging inside her pretty head.

It was her duty to her fiancée to leave Harry stranded, but it was her duty as a person to help someone so desperately in need. His nose was bleeding badly and without medical help he could bleed to death.

_Alright_, Adelina thought, _A compromise then…_

"That's from my father. Now, let's see…"

Malfoy dragged the cloak out from under Harry and spread it over him making him invisible once more.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," He sneered. "See you around Potter…or not. Come on Adelina."

"Leave me for a moment, Draco, I have to apply makeup and I don't want you to see."

"But Potter—"

"As if I care what _he_ thinks," Adelina flashed a charming smile. "It's _you_ I care about Draco."

He flushed. "Alright, but hurry up."

As soon as Draco had cleared the compartment Adelina bent down next to Harry.

"That was a very stupid thing," She said quietly. "You should leave him alone, Harry Potter, he is desperate."

She pulled the cloak off him slowly and tapped her wand to his nose to stop the blood flow. "

"These things he speaks about, they are bigger than you." She whispered moving even closer to his head.

"I cannot re-mobilize you." She said sadly. "If I did that I would be going against my fiancée, but I will not keep you invisible."

She bent down and kissed his cheek, "Someone will find you, Harry Potter, I am sure of that."

"Adelina!" Draco called. "We don't have all day!"

"Coming!" She called back, and hurried out of the compartment.

"You look—er—you look beautiful." Draco said awkwardly.

"Thank you," Adelina said, flipping her curls over her shoulder. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Adelina slipped her arm under Draco's and the two made their way off the train.


End file.
